Objet de substitution
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant DMC...  James Norrington a tout perdu.. A cause d'une femme. Va t'il la remplacer ?


Disclaimers : James & sa compagne sont à Disney

_**Bonjour à tous! Voici un petit OS sur James pour la communauté 30 interdits, thème : la bouche pleine Bonne lecture et review ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Objet de substitution**

James Norrington posa un regard hébété sur ce qui l'entourait. L'espace d'une seconde le Commodore se demanda ce qu'il faisait attablé dans un taverne de Tortuga puis il se souvint.

La poursuite de Jack Sparrow, le cyclone au large de Tripoli,sa déchéance. Il avait tout perdu : son grade, ses prérogatives, sa place dans la société. La bouche de James se tordit en un pli amer devant cette évidence et il saisit la bouteille de rhum posée devant lui.. D'un geste rendu sûr par la force de l'habitude, il en vida la moitié avant de la reposer sur la table, au côté de celles qu'il avait déjà terminées.

Le regard vague, James promena ses yeux sur la salle. Dans ses de plus en plus rares moments de lucidité, il se promettait de ne pas ajouter encore à sa déchéance et de quitter cet endroit peuplé de hors la loi. Puis le désespoir reprenait ses droits et au lieu de partir pour rejoindre la Navy qu'il avait déserté faute d'équipage et de navire, il reprenait une nouvelle bouteille. Les premiers temps, le rhum frelaté avait brûlé sa gorge habituée aux alcools fins. Ce n'était plus le cas.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et James se retourna pour chasser l'importun. Il était peut être descendu bas, mais pas encore assez pour supporter la compagnie des hors la loi. Ce n'était pas un homme. Mais une blonde au visage maquillé à outrance et au décolleté avantageux.

« Tu devrais pas boire tout seul » Annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant d'autorité à ses côtés.

James se contenta d'un sourire sardonique et referma sa main sur la bouteille de rhum. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité de la fille mais il s'en moquait bien.

« Si tu veux je te tiens compagnie » Déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Cette fois James se retourna vers elle, prêt à la chasser. Sa main se leva et il prépara ses insultes avant de s'interrompre. La fille était blonde. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron chaleureux. Comme ceux d'Elizabeth.

Un pli amer barra la bouche de James à cette pensée. Elizabeth Swann… La fille du Gouverneur et celle qu'il avait longtemps considérée comme la femme parfaite. Sauf qu'il s'était trompé sur elle. Elizabeth n'était pas la compagne qu'il avait espéré. Elizabeth avait repris sa promesse de l'épouser pour s'offrir à un forgeron. UN FORGERON ! Rien que cela raviva sa colère et son amertume.

La fille passa une main caressante sur son bras.

« Tu n'es pas très causant

- Sans doute parce que je n'ai rien à dire » Rétorqua James en l'observant.

Elle avait le visage trop maquillé. Sa peau recouverte d'une poudre blanche lui donnait mauvaise mine mais il était assez averti pour deviner que la poudre masquait certainement d'autres traces d'une nature plus inquiétante. Les putains cachaient toujours les marques laissées par la syphilis. Il devait la chasser avant de ne plus avoir les idées claires. Mais… Elle ressemblait tellement à Elizabeth.

Un rire le secoua à la pensée de la tête qu'arborerait le Gouverneur Swann en l'entendant comparé sa précieuse fille à une catin de bas étage. A ses côtés, la fille éclata d'un rire sonore et James se rembrunit

« Pourquoi ris tu ? Il n'y a rien de drôle »

La fille lui renvoya un regard brillant et se colla à lui, sa main descendant hardiment jusqu'à son entrejambe.

« Dans ce cas dis moi ce que tu préfères…. »

James baissa les yeux jusqu'à la main fine qui caressait sans gêne son entrejambe. Un nouveau sourire cynique éclaira son visage en constatant l'effet que la main de la fille lui faisait.

« Tu en as envie » susurra la putain d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice.

James prit sa main et la retira.

« Je ne suis pas un client pour toi. Passe ton chemin. »

Loin de se laisser décourager par la rebuffade, la fille reposa calmement sa main sur sa cuisse

« Tout ce que tu voudras » Souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

James s'empara de la bouteille de rhum et en but à nouveau une goulée

« Ce que je veux… Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je veux

- Dans ce cas dis le moi. Je m'appelle Giselle »

L'ancien Commodore haussa le sourcil et la contempla à nouveau. Ses cheveux blonds et bouclés encadraient un visage qui aurait presque pu être joli. Sa robe laissait voir deux seins fermes et appétissants. Le tissu avait la couleur de celle qu'Elizabeth portait le jour où il lui avait demandé sa main. Elizabeth.

« Tu veux te rendre utile ? Va demander une autre bouteille pour moi puis disparaît »

La main déserta sa cuisse et la fille se leva dans un froufrou de tissu et James sentit les effluves du parfum bon marché dont elle s'aspergeait. Il la regarda distraitement s'éloigner, son regard captant le balancement des hanches.

« Maudites femmes » marmonna-t-il.

Deux minutes après, la fille était de retour, portant une bouteille et deux verres.

« Pour qui est le second verre ?

- Pour moi

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir invitée à boire. » Rétorqua James d'un ton âpre.

Giselle s'assit à côté de lui et sa main reprit sa place sur sa cuisse.

« Les marins ont toujours besoin de compagnie.

- Je ne suis plus un marin… Je ne suis plus rien » Marmonna James avec amertume.

Pourtant, il servit un verre à la fille et l'observa à la dérobée. Plus il buvait, plus sa ressemblance avec la traîtresse Elizabeth lui semblait évidente. Sur sa cuisse, la main de Giselle continuait ses mouvements.

« Arrête ça » lui ordonna James.

Giselle sourit avec lascivité et se pencha à son oreille

« Dis moi ce que tu veux »

James frissonna. Il n'avait pas connu de femmes depuis des lustres. Et celle-ci lui était toute offerte. Non, corrigea-t-il mentalement. Celle-ci demandait à être payée.

Il remplit consciencieusement leur deux verres et vida le sien d'un trait. Il lui restait un peu d'argent. Sûrement assez pour payer la fille s'il en avait eu envie.

« Allons ta fiancée n'en saura rien » insista Giselle.

Un rire cynique secoua James et il se pencha vers elle d'un air aviné

« Ma fiancée ? Je n'ai plus de fiancée, elle est partie, envolée, comme tout le reste » Cria-t-il presque en abattant son poing sur la table.

La bouche de Giselle effleura son cou et James se retourna

« Pourquoi insistes tu !

- Trois pièces… Et je te ferais tout ce que tu désires »

L'esprit embrumé, James fixa la bouche écarlate de la fille puis remonta jusqu'à ses yeux. La même couleur que ceux d'Elizabeth. Il avança la main vers la bouteille et la toisa

« Dans ce cas, cette nuit tu t'appelles Elizabeth.

- Ça te coûtera un sol de plus. » Répondit simplement la fille.

James sourit d'un air détaché et puisa quatre pièces dans sa bourse.

« Tout ce que je veux ? » demanda-t-il avec mépris en jouant avec les pièces.

Sans quitter l'argent des yeux, Giselle confirma

« Tout »

James se leva avec lourdeur et lui désigna la porte. Sans protester la femme le suivit.

A l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée. L'air chaud des Caraïbes caressa le visage de James et il posa ses yeux d'un vert brillant sur la fille

« Suis moi Elizabeth »

Docile, Giselle lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à une échoppe.

« Une forge… Comment rêver d'un meilleur endroit » Ironisa James en la poussant à l'intérieur.

Dans l'atelier, la chaleur était moite. James prit une nouvelle gorgée et observa la fille sur le visage de laquelle se reflétaient les flammes mourantes du brasier du forgeron. Là il hésita. Il n'avait pas fait appel aux services d'une putain depuis son élévation au rang de Commodore… Et même avant il ne l'avait fait qu'en de rares occasions. Mais celle-ci ressemblait à Elizabeth.

« Que veux tu ? » lui demanda la fille.

James songea au jour où Elizabeth avait accepté sa demande en mariage. Elle ne l'avait fait que pour qu'il aille secourir son minable forgeron. Puis, elle avait repris sa parole avant qu'il n'obtienne sa juste récompense. Finalement, son marché ne différait pas tellement de celui proposé par la catin. Sauf que les putains au moins tenaient leurs promesses.

James but une longue gorgée et désigna sa ceinture à la fille.

« Occupe toi de ça Elizabeth »

Les mains de Giselle défirent son lourd ceinturon et James frissonna lorsque sa main se referma sur ses parties.

« Que veux tu ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Sa question le mit en rage et il plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules la forçant à s'agenouiller

« Tais toi Elizabeth » Ordonna-t-il.

Les lèvres de la fille se refermèrent sur son sexe et il posa sa main sur sa tête, entortillant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Comme ça » râla-t-il en imprimant un brutal mouvement de va et vient à sa tête.

Il gémit lorsque son sexe s'enfonça plus profondément dans la gorge de la catin et ferma les yeux. Il n'était plus à Tortuga. Ce n'était plus la bouche de la putain qui s'activait sur son sexe mais celle d'Elizabeth Swann. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa à cette pensée et il reprit une gorgée de rhum.

La bouche le déserta un instant et il sentit la langue chaude et râpeuse de la fille effleurer ses bourses.

« Non » Ragea-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux.

Un léger cri de douleur échappa à la catin mais il n'y fit pas attention.

« Cette fois j'aurais ce pour quoi j'ai payé » Balbutia-t-il en la forçant à le reprendre en bouche.

Il soupira lorsque son sexe retrouva l'antre de la fille . La langue experte de cette dernière glissa sur son gland avant que ses lèvres goulues ne l'emprisonnent à nouveau.

De longues minutes entrecoupées de râles s'écoulèrent avant que James ne crispe ses doigts dans la chevelure de la fille. Son autre main se posa derrière sa nuque et il força sa tête, s'enfonçant aussi loin que possible avant de se déverser dans sa gorge avec un cri de plaisir. Il la maintint quelques secondes avant de la relâcher avec mépris.

Agenouillée sur le sol, Giselle inspira longuement puis leva les yeux vers lui. Un peu dégrisé par sa jouissance, James la fixa avec dégoût. Maintenant que son désir était calmé, il ne lui trouvait plus rien de commun avec la douce Elizabeth. Elle lui faisait horreur. D'un geste rendu hésitant par l'ivresse, il fouilla dans son veston et y puisa les quatre pièces promises.

« Prends ça et ne t'avise plus jamais de m'approcher » lui lança-t-il.

Giselle ramassa son argent et s'éloigna sans demander son reste.

Debout au milieu de la forge,le fut aux chevilles, James la regarda sortir. Il se dégoûtait. Comment avait il pu tomber aussi bas ? Comment avait il pu prendre cette fille au visage peinturluré pour Elizabeth ? Cette fois sa déchéance était complète. Son déshonneur aussi. Reprenant une nouvelle gorgée sans songer à se rhabiller, James songea avec amertume à la femme qui était responsable de sa chute et qu'il aimait toujours au point de lui trouver des objets de substitution.


End file.
